A Foxes Tail
by hungergamesgirl999
Summary: When a girl name Paige gets reaped for the Hunger Games she has to use all her skills to get back home. (Foxfaces Pov of The Hunger Games. Rated T because its The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody so I decided to make a fanfiction of Foxface's time in the arena and I am just going to use the name I used in my Foxface one-shot for her because I don't know if they have an official one.**

* * *

When I wake up I come to the quick realization that today is the day of the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games. I get out of my cozy bed so I could get ready. As I am trying to pick out an outfit I am called. ""Paige!" My mom calls. "Yes." I answer but all she wanted to tell me to wear something nice for the reaping which I already knew anyway. I pick out a white dress that was shoved to the back of my closet and put my red hair in a ponytail. I walk to the kitchen where my mom was waiting for me. The reaping isn't for a while but my mom wants to make sure I look presentable and that stuff so I sit there as my mom fixes everything wrong with my outfit and then we go to the reaping.

When we are at the reaping they draw my blood and I go over to the section with all the 15-year-old females. After a while there is a tap on the microphone that is on the stage and our district escort named Violet talks for a very long time but then walks over to the other side of the stage where the reaping bowl is placed and scrambles through the names untill she finds the perfect one. Well, maybe it wasn't so perfect because the name that was read was mine.

As I walk up to the stage I feel a little nervous but there's nothing I can do. All I can do is stand there well Violet reads off the name of the male tribute for this years games and when she does it's not a name I recognize but he seems somewhere close to my age and I probably have seen him at school or somewhere but don't remember. The male tributes name is Dylan Andrews. When he walks up to the stage we shake hands and are let off to go say what will probably be our final goodbyes to family and friends.

I enter some room and wait for my friends and family. Not many people come just my family and a couple of friends. They all said the same thing about how they know I can win but is it really true. Yeah, I'm smart and sneaky but that's not the best weapon when you're in an arena fighting for your life.

Soon we are on the train leading us to the capitol where we will be prepared to go in the games or whatever. All I do when we are on the train is just basically sit and think. After all there isn't much to do. Then it is time to eat so I sit down at the table where everyone else is. Honestly I have to say this is some pretty good food. It's better than anything we ever got back in district 5. Most of the dinner is just Violet trying to make conversation but I did talk a bit with my mentor who is a women named Eloise. All we really did was introduce each other and talk about my "skills."

After we finished we had to watch the reaping. I don't take notice of much. There is the regular career pack and everything. Then there was our reaping. There is an adorable 12-year-old from district 11 but what really catches my eye is in district twelve when another 12-year-old is picked. Then her sister volunteers for her. I could tell they really loved each other by the way Katniss (Thats her name right?) risked her life to save her sister and how her sister tried to refuse the volunteer. It was so sweet but now all I want to do is go to sleep and get ready for the day ahead so I go to my room and put on any random pajamas and fall asleep every night getting closer and closer to the games I dread to be in.

* * *

**Okay guys so that was chapter one I know its short and kinda rushed but every chapter will be a little better. I hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Today I got my first review and I said to myself when I got my first review I would make another chapter. Than I said to myself I probably won't anytime soon. Then I said BE CONFIDENT. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

I wake up to Violet. "Wake up we have a big day ahead of us." Today we arrive in the capitol so I have no choice but to get up. I put on random clothes because I don't care what I wear. Then I head down to breakfast. "Listen up!" My mentor Eloise says. "You have to make sure the crowd likes you at the tribute parade so you can get sponsors." All I do is shrug. sponsors are important but I have no idea how to make a crowd like me. I continue to eat but I am nervous about the parade. I f I don't get this stupid crowd to like me I make not live! I have no idea what to do so I decide to just get ready for the day ahead.

we arrived in the capitol and were rushed right to the remake center. When I walked in I was greeted by my prep team. They all had bright creepy features. There names were Zara, Clarissa and Marina. "Were your prep team and we are going to make you look wonderful." said Clarissa. "Alright, sit down and let's get started!" said Zara as she pulled out a chair and after what seemed like hours of hair removal, boring converse and other terrible things we were finished and I almost shouted with joy but now I had to live through my stylist. "Hello." said the man in front of me. "My name is Aaron." I simply waved back. "Lets get started." Aaron said as I sat down in the chair once again.

When we were finished I looked at my outfit and I have to say it looked terrible but I didn't say anything. "Lets go now." said Aaron and we left the room. Once we got there my district partner was already there. I just sat there until he came up to me. "Hello." he said. I wave to him. I'm actually really shy and don't like talking to people so I probably won't have any allies in the arena. "How are you feeling." He asks. "Ridiculous." I say back and we both laugh.

Once the parade starts I get onto the chariot. The first chariot starts to move and everyone erupts in cheering. A little while later our chariot starts to move. I feel ridiculous but put on a small fake smile and wave shyly. I look at myself on the screen and can't help but feel stupid but apparently that's what these people where so I guess they like it. All of sudden people cheer so loud that I feel that my ear may start to bleed. I look on the screen and see the district twelve tributes on fire. Now I feel really stupid. Once the parade is over President Snow says his speech thing and we leave our chariot. "Good job Paige." Eloise says. ""Thanks." I say in reply and smile timidly.

Everybody finishes there converse and we head back to our floor and after making a few stops at other floors we are on the fifth floor. I head off to my room and take off my outfit. I take a shower and lay in bed. I can't get to sleep but my mind drifts to a memory of my sister. Her name was Elizabeth. I remember it was the first year I was in the reaping and I was so scared. "Don't worry they won't pick you." she said. "What it they do sometime else though." I say. After that I was told not to be worried about the future but now here I am being prepared for the 74th annual Hunger Games. She was the only person I really spoke up to though and I miss her already. Another thing she told me was to not let anyone dull my sparkle and that was when I realized that includes the Hunger Games. I know now that what I want to do is be myself. Smart and Sly. I don't want the games to change me. I won't let the games change me. They don't own me! Maybe I'm not good with weapons but I still have something and that is me.

* * *

**Okay done. What do you think of this chapter? Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sadly there is only like one person reading this fanfiction and I was going to wait until more people started reading it to make this chapter but I got the best idea. Please tell your friends about this story. It would mean a lot!**

* * *

When I wake up I get into the shower and put on the outfit that was laid out for me. Today is training and we all have to wear a specific outfit. Once I have everything done I go to breakfast. I am the last one there but I could care less. I just start eating. We talk about how to do things in training and I listen closely because this is important.

Once we finish breakfast we go down to training. A few people are already there. When everyone one is there we get a lecture about training and then we are set free. I go up to a computer like thing that has a test of how well you know plants and I know plants very well. I don't even realize how long it's been but it's time for lunch. I get my food and sit down all alone at a table with nobody there. All I do is sit and eat quietly. I don't do much the rest of the day and before I know it it's time to go to bed.

Day 2 of training arrives. I basically just do the same thing and other stuff but never do I touch a weapon. It may not be that smart but I don't care. I don't want to kill anyone. That's just mean. Sure I won't have much to show at private sessions but I don't care. I want to be me.

The next day is private sessions and I am not nervous at all. I know exactly what I'm going to do. Once they call my name I come in. "Paige, District 5." I say and then start. I go right to the plant test and show them what I can do. That's pretty much all I do though. Eventually they shoo me out and I leave the room.

That evening they announce the scores. Everybody is huddled around the T.V. Once it turns on I look straight at the T.V. The careers have their normal high scores. Then it comes to me. My training score was a 5. I knew it wasn't going to be high so it doesn't hurt me at all but afterwords everybodys eyes are on me. There all staring at me. I hate when people stare at me but they just continue. That's when I realize maybe I should have tried a weapon because I'll never win now. Let's face it that girl from district 12 got an 11. I'll never win and that's when I lose it. "I'll never win," I say. "But just please stop with the dirty looks." I am now in tears and running to my room to cry.

* * *

**My first clifthanger! Alright I really want new followers so spread the word and I'm sorry it's short but It's because I wanted to add the clifthanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh guess what! Another chapter! I got a guest who is reading this now and I was inspired. Ok, but seriously time for the next chapter.**

* * *

I sat crying in my room. I'm so useless. I WILL NEVER BE AS STRONG AS ANYONE ELSE IN THESE GAMES! I am not going to win. I am going to die. All I could do was cry my eyes out and then some. I seem like a wimp. Then I heard a knock on the door. "What do you want?" I say. "Can I come in?" Says a voice but I can't make out who it belongs to. Wait a second. Is that Dylan? Suddenly I want to say yes. "Sure" I say. The next thing I know the door is opening and he comes in. "Why'd you run off like that?" he asks. I don't want to answer him for a sec. It would make me feel stupid to tell anyone how shy I am. I'm silent for a while but eventually I say "Look, everyone was staring at me. It made me feel like I'm useless and I'm also really shy. Even just when people stare at me like that I get so nervous. I felt like I was going to pass out at the tribute parade." Nobody said anything for a really long time. It was just silence.

I don't know how long we stayed silent but it was long enough that I stopped crying. "You can leave. " I say. "Nobody want's to be around a worthless loser like me." "Don't say that your not worthless." He says but I refuse to believe. "Yes I am your just saying that. I know you saw my training score. I can never win and I'll never gets sponsors because I'm so shy." I almost start to cry again but I hold back the tears. I don't want Dylan to see me like this but after a while I can't hold it in any longer. "you see I'm weak too." I say in between my tears. "Your not worthless or weak. Don't think like that. You are you and that can't change." Dylan says. Then he gives me a hug and leaves. A while after that I fall asleep and I don't ever bother to change my clothes.

The next morning I wake up and change my clothes but after that I just sit on my bed and think of Dylan's words last night. _"You are you and that can't change."_ Then I realized that it's true. I am me. That can't change and you know what? I will win. With that I rush to breakfast ready to face everyone.

After breakfast I have to go with my mentor so we can talk about styles for the interviews. After a while we came up with the perfect style but then I still had to go with Violet to work on proper people stuff and all that. I really suck at it too. I never really was that proper or anything so when it's finally over I'm happy. I kept having problems. All you could hear was every single thing I messed up on coming out of Violet's mouth. Oh well, i Better learn by tonight.

Now it is time for the interviews and honestly I have to say the dress my stylist chose isn't bad. It's a blueish color and is really pretty. The interviews go by quickly but then I hear my name being called and I come up. I look up at the crowd and I can't help but feel like I'm about to puke. I don't think anyone really noticed though and before I know it my interview is over anyways. The rest of the interviews also go by very quickly. Then It's all over with. "Good job." Says Eloise. I give her a smile in return.

I go back to my room and can't help but just feel sick. Tomorrow I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. I don't want to kill anyone. These games are so cruel. Nobody deserves it. What did I do? What did WE do? I understand how the Hunger Games were started but did I do any of that? No. Why should I be punished. Why should WE be punished?

* * *

**I knows its short again but I'm not good at writing long. Enjoy and please share with your friends. Also the reason why I sorda skipped the interviews was because I couldn't think of any questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not and never will own the Hunger games (I've been forgetting this part)**

* * *

Today is the day I go into an arena full of teenagers who are ready to kill. Oh, joy. I get out of bed unwillingly, of course. After that everything is preparation for the Hunger Games. My stylist does my hair which is in a bun. Then I get my outfit and I get my district token which is a shiny rock my sister gave me. They also have to put a tracker in my arm which actually scared me a little. Theres not much else to do and soon I will be the arena just hoping to survive another day.

Soon I am going up the tube and into the arena. It is a forest and it looks like there is a wheat field also. Soon they start the countdown. There is only 60 seconds. There is no way I am going into the bloodbath but there is no way I can survive without supplies. I need something to purify water with. Lake water isn't the healthiest. Not to mention I need food but before I can think of what I am going to do it is the last few seconds. 5,4,3,2,1. I run off my plate without hesitation and run into the forest. I have no idea exactly where I am going but I need to get away from that bloodbath as quick as possible before I die.

When I start to get so tired that I just can't take it anymore I find a tree to climb up in for now. I can't help but think of Dylan. Is he okay? Did he go to the bloodbath? Did he die? I stop thinking about that and start thinking about a way that I can get what I need to survive. I have no idea how to hunt and I would need a weapon for that. I could find some berries but that's not a lot. I guess it will do for now but I still need some purified water. I try to think of a way t get water but I sadly can't think of anything.

After thinking for what seems like forever I give up and go look for some food. I walk around in the forest not knowing where I was going because I have obviously never been here before. I walk around and can't find a thing. I do find a lake so I will have to remember where it is. I keep looking around for a long time until I bump into a bush. The bush is filled with berries which I soon realize are poison. Nice try. I continue to look after that but I can't find a thing. Soon I give up and sit down for a while but then I realize I am sitting right by a bush of berries which are not poison.

Soon I finish eating them but then realize I have no idea where I am so I just go into another tree. Then I think about ways I could get something to purify my water with and I look off into the distance and have a great idea. All I have to do is wait untill the careers are gone out hunting then I go to their camp and steal their stuff and since they have so much stuff they won't notice. _"who says you can't_ _win__ the Hunger Games by being smart."_ I think. I will finally be able to have everything I need as long as I don't get caught. It's risky but my only choice.

Sadly the career camp isn't very close to where I am now so I start through the forest to get over there. As I walk I am very careful because I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I make no noise with my feet. It's just something you can do when your sneaky like me. It starts to get dark but I continue because I want to be there as quick as possible. You can only live so long without water so if I don't get there soon I'm as good as dead.

Soon I am at the camp and I climb up a tree just in time to see who died today. There was 11 people. One face sticks out though. It's Dylan, He died in the bloodbath. It makes me sad to see this because he was just so nice to me. All he did was be nice to me even though he knew at least one of us was going to die. It's sad and I don't want to think about it but my mind wanders to after the scores were announced and her helped me when I was crying. It's sad that he had to die in these games and also in the bloodbath because it was probably a painful death. It's to sad to think about so I try to go to sleep but I just can't stop thinking about it. I know that he didn't deserve to die. Nobody in these games do. Not even the careers. Rest in peace Dylan. I will always remember you.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. The end was sad though. I think I might cry. ;'( Ok, well this story is going to have 15 more chapters. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoever is reading this is lucky because you get an update today and tomorrow! Here comes chapter 6. 14 more to go!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

I wake up the next morning. I am very tired and very thirsty. Sadly, I don't have any water. Then I notice a fire out in the distance. Why did somebody make a fire? I mean the careers aren't even at their camp. Wait a second. The careers aren't even at their camp! I can go over and steal their stuff. I look over to the careers camp. I don't see any careers but what I do see is that they have set some sort of land mines or something but they aren't finished yet. I can tell. Then I see the boy from district 3 guarding the careers stuff. He must have set them up. This is going to be harder than I thought.

When the boy from district 3 isn't looking. I carefully examine the mines and see if I can get through. I soon figure out all I need to do is jump over the mines. I carefully and quietly do it so that he doesn't turn his head and I do find some water purifier and a water bottle. To my luck it is easy to get out so I get it and run away.

Now I have to find some sort of water I can get. I remember I saw something earlier but I don't remember where it was. I start by just wondering into the woods. I keep going until I get tired so I sit down for a while. Then I heard talking in the distance and hide in a nearby bush. I soon realize those voices are the careers and I start to sprint off in no certain direction but then they see me and sprint off after me. I soon go to far for them to see me and they are no longer behind me. I can't believe they gave up like that. I keep walking and then I step in some mud. Wait, water plus dirt equals mud. I look over and soon find some water. I run over and purify it. I am so glad I finally found water but now I have to get food.

I don't want to steal food from the careers right now after what happened earlier so I just eat some roots and berries like bears do. I have nothing else to do so I decide to just find a tree or something and take a nap but I can't get to sleep so I end up twirling around leaves. I can't believe I am in a fight to the death and I am sitting in a tree twirling leaves. At least nobody wants to kill me. Everybody just wants to kill Katniss because of her high training score. Nobody wants to kill me because I got a 5 and they would rather end up having to kill me in the end then somebody who got an 11 because we all know that they just have to have a big finale thing with the final 2 so that already makes it hard enough.

Soon the anthem starts to play and I find out that one person died. That leaves 12 left. Half of them are gone so maybe tomorrow will be a little more exiting but for right now I think I'm just going to drink some water and go to sleep. It has been a successful day and I hope to see a successful tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but this is really hard to right because you have to understand Foxface doesn't do anything in the book until Katniss blows up the supplies and Foxface shows her the mine thingy. Anyway see you tomorrow I guess. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody. I haven't seen you in a while. Actually I have never seen you. Anyway I know in my last chapter I said I would update the next day but here's the thing...writers block. I have such a major case of writers block that I am shortening the story to only 11 chapters. The good news is if you want me to do The Hunger Games in someone elses point of view I will. As long as they are mentioned a lot in the book. Okay, now time for what you came here for.

* * *

My plan to steal food and supplies is working out great and every time I need something I just go over to give the careers a little visit. It has now been 8 days in the arena and there is a lot more people dead. Which means there is a lot less tributes left.

Today I realize I have a limited amount of supplies which may be a problem but of course I know the solution to that. I just have to steal food from the careers. It's far away from where I am now but I am ready to make the trip. After all I need the supplies. I guess I will get ready to start going.

Once I start going I begin to think about which tributes are left and there not many of them so I have to get my game face on. Do I really have a game face? whatever that's not what I should focus on now because I distracted myself and went the wrong way. I realized that when I noticed that next to me was a wheat field. There could be anything in there. There could be dangerous animals or dangerous tributes. There is only one think I can think of to do. Run! I run until I know where I am going. Then I get to the careers stuff a while later.

I carefully make my way through the land mines and steal some stuff. Simple as that. As I walk back to where I was I heard something that kind of sounded like an explosion. I have no idea what it is and I am a little curious but I don't want to go all that way back so I simply go back to where I was before.

That night the curiosity got to me way to much so I decided to check out what was going on. I would have to find a way to get there in the dark so I would be there by morning. I don't have night vision glasses or anything so I am going to have to trust myself that I know where I am going and I find that I actually do. I trip over a few sticks and things but I manage to make it there without being caught and not to mention I'm still alive.

When I get there it's morning and I have to let out a tiny laugh. The careers supplies have been blown up but then I stop laughing because I realized something. How will I get the supplies I need? You could only live on nuts and berries for so long.

By the end of that day there is one thing that really sticks out. The 12-year-old girl from district 11 died. That's so sad. She was only 12 and she had so much more life to live and although that was very shocking something even more shocking happens the next day when they announce 2 tributes could win if their from the same district. It doesn't effect me just the tributes from 12 and 2 but I can't help but think what if me and Dylan could both win. I don't even know what would happen. I try not to think about too much and just go back to what I was doing before. There is only a few people left. I honestly don't know if I could make it much farther but it's worth a shot for my friends but most importantly my family. I 'm going to win for them. For us.

* * *

Whoa! This is short. I'm sorry guys but I just don't know what to right for this. I hope your pleased and don't forget to review. Also if you want me to The Hunger Games in somebody elses point of view leave me a review or PM me saying who.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres another chapter. Just so you know I go back to school on...Thursday.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

The next day I start to think about what I should do because the careers supplies were blown up. Then an idea comes to mind. What if something survived and the careers didn't see it. I doubt it but it's worth a shot. I decide to start my journey to the careers camp now. I get everything I need which was all stolen and start my walk. It is early morning so if I go now I will get there mid-day.

I eventually get there. There is no sign of the careers so I make my way to where their large mound of stuff used to be. I start looking around but I find nothing. Just dirt. Then I hear a stick break. I look over to where I heard it. It's the careers. I start to run and they run right after me. I keep running until I can't run anymore and I find a safe place to hide. As long as they don't find me I should be safe but they do and now I am dead.

I try to turn around and run but soon realize I'm cornered. Now I am so dead. Soon Cato takes out his sword and although I hate to admitted all you can read on my face is that I am scared to death. "What are you going to do about it?" Cato says in a taunting voice. although I would like to be the strong Paige that I am on the inside and give a comeback I just can't. I start to look around finding a way to get out and I find a little whole I can fit in and start to run. I keep running until I find a bush to hind in for a while. _Get yourself together Paige! Do you want to die? _No. I can't. I have to be strong.

When I get out of the bush they are coming my way. "We got you now." Says Clove who is the only other career left besides Cato. They get out their weapons but I know just how to stop them. I just hope that they're dumb enough to fall for it. "Really." I say. "Do you guys really think you're so smart because if you were you wouldn't be killing the weak girl who got a five in training." I am nervous when I say this because of the fact that they are human killing machines and the fact that I am terribly shy. "What do you mean." Says Cato. "I mean I f you were smart you would girl the actual threats first so it will be easier to find in the end." I say. "How about the girl who got an 11 in training?" They start to whisper to each other and I know they realized I have a point. "Fine, will let you go but don't you ever go by our camp again." Says Cato. I nod. They are so stupid but the good thing about that is I'm still alive.

* * *

**Short. I know but lots of drama. 3 chapter left. Please review and so you know I am not taking request for who you want me to do their POV of THG cuz I got an idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not and never will own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

I really do feel proud of myself for fighting off the careers like that. I would never imagine the shy little Paige in district 5 doing this but I guess you can say this is a new Paige and the hunger games have token away my shyness. I guess after all these games did change me. What did I think? I was going to go out of these games unharmed. That is unheard of. It could be mentally or physically but either way these games change you and there really is nothing you can do about it.

The next day nothing much happened. I am low on food and I can not live off nuts and berries. I don't know how to hunt and I might as well be dead but at that moment something amazing happened. A feast. There will be a feast at the cornucopia but if I want to make it out of this feast alive I have to make a plan. I need a good place to hide so I can dart out well nobody is expecting it but all the places to hide around here are way to used. This may be harder than I thought.

After a while no plan has made its way into my mind. I was running out of time but then I thought nobody would expect me to be hiding in the cornucopia. Perfect. Now that my plan is thought of I need to get ready to go. I still don't have any weapons so it's pointless to bring anything. I might as well just go and with that I am off.

Once I get there I make sure nobody is around. Then I go into hiding. I sit there and wait for a long time. All I do is think and maybe mess around quietly with some grass. I need the perfect time to go so I keep waiting until I'm ready. I dash out of the golden cornucopia and grab my bag. I quickly rush out of there before anybody can do something about it. Yup, I'm smart and sneaky just like a fox.

Once I get back to my little bit of supplies and open my bag. They gave me food. Which is exactly what I need. This feast was a big success and the best part is I'm still alive. There are 6 left. I've come pretty far and somebody will probably die at the feast too. These games have changed me but when you think about it I'm more sneaky, faster, and way less shy. Maybe these games changed me for the better.

That night I look to see who died. defiantly not who I expected. Clove. How did she die? Well, I bet she put up a fight but in the end I guess she lost. Well now there's five left but it won't be easier because I have some hard competition. They have weapons and all I have is smarts but getting this far I have to at least try to win so to all my competition: May the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

**How come I'm cursed to only write short chapters? Well there might be another one up today. Please review! ByE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I :( don't :( own :( the :( hunger :( games :'(**

* * *

When I wake up the next day I know exactly what I was going to do. Look for food. They gave me food at the feast but I don't know how long the games are even going to last. I get everything I need and start my journey. Most bushes that used to have berries have no more except the ones with poison berries of course. I continue to look but there seems to be nothing. Everything is gone. Everything has already been eaten by another tribute. Dead or alive. I still have to look though I can't die now.

It is a long time until I actually find something but when I did I carefully eat them. I try not to take to long so nobody will see me. When I am done I carefully stand up trying not to make any noise. I start to leave but then I hear footsteps so I carefully dart around. Nobody is there so I continue. Then I hear footstep again and I dart around but nobody is there again. This time I was to continue my walk for a while but then I heard footprints again. This time when I look around a sword is thrown right by my eye.

The sword didn't leave that bad of a cut but since it was swung by my eye it somehow made me blind in that eye. Now I have to fight well I'm blind in one eye and worst of all, I have to fight Cato of all people. I have no idea what to do. None of my smart comebacks will work now so the best I can do is run. I can't see that good since I am blind in one eye but I make my way around. I am very slow and Cato is right behind me. I am so tired but there is no time and no way that I can stop to breathe.

Eventually I can't take it anymore so I find a place to hide. I quickly get my breath back and start to run. Cato soon finds me and back on my heels. He's so close to my but he doesn't stab me with a sword or anything. He might as well there is no way I can win against him or Katniss. I am probably the weakest in the arena. Lets face it I won't win so I might as well just stop right now and let hom kill me but I don't. Something is keeping me from stopping and I know what it is family, friend, and everybody I love back in district 5.

I start to run faster. I am much more confident now. I can do it. I can beat Cato. I started to run faster as I thought about my family and friends. Soon I can barely see him and then I run even faster. I know I can do it now. For them. I look back and hes gone. I can't see him anymore. I did it. I was so happy. Soon enough I get lost in thought about my family and then I hit a tree and to my luck I hit it so hard that my other eye was swollen shut and now I couldn't see at all.

* * *

**Do you see where I'm going with this. No? Okay, well I promise I will write another chapter today. One more to go but don't worry I have another Fanfic coming up that relates to A Foxes Tail so keep an eye out for that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe it is already over but this is the last chapter so on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Now that I am officially blinded and I can't see anything I try to figure out where I am but it is very hard. I try feeling around but all I feel is trees and bushes and those are everywhere. It is so hard to find my way around and now that I'm blind I really feel sorry for people who have to live through this everyday.

I keep trying to find where I am but after many unsuccessful attempts I climb up a tree and fall to sleep. I have tons of scars from trying to climb that tree though so I sorta regret it. I hear the anthem play but can not see who died because of my blindness. That will be a disadvantage because for all I know somebody could of died and I don't know now because I couldn't see. "This will be harder than I thought." I say to nobody in particular and soon fall into a restless sleep because of nightmares in which Cato kills me. I have officially been scared for life or the little left I have of it.

The next morning I wake up. I open my eyes or my eye considering that one is swollen shut. I freak out for a bit forgetting about the blindness but then I remember and stop worrying. Sadly, I remember I'm still in a tree and I don't wanna climb down because I'm blind and I don't want to risk my life. The only other option is jumping and that's probably more dangerous but I do it anyway. I don't land on my feet but I didn't hurt myself that much. Now I still have to find out where I am and that won't be easy but I need to know so I start feeling around for anything I remember but I can't. There's just trees, trees and more freaking trees.

After a while of searching around for something I recognize my hands hit a cave or that's what I'm guessing it is. I start to move my hands around to see if I could find an opening and I do which clarifies that it is a cave. I walk in and start to feel around. I then feel something odd so I decide to pick it up. What is this? Wait a second, Its food. I pick it up and smell it. What I smell is odd though because it not any food you could find in the arena. It must have been somebody's sponsor gift. I carefully sneak it out and eat it. After I finish eating it I get hungry so I find some berries and just hope they aren't poison. I try to smell them and find out but can't identify so I quietly count down from three then I shove them in my mouth. For a second nothing has happened but then I fall to the ground. THey must have been poison. "I'm sorry." Are the last worst I manage to say before I fall into an endless sleep also know as death.

* * *

**Guys, I am so super sorry I didn't upload the last chapter when I said I would but my sister was using the computer. I hope it was worth the wait. Okay, so my next story will be up soon because I am just going to relax on the computer and then write it so hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. Also big thanks to the people who decided to favorite. I love you all to the moon and back. BYE!**


End file.
